


Intimacy

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x09 insert, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, The Date(tm), soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Alex and Maggie's date in 2x09 and how Maggie ends up in Alex's shirt ;-D





	

 

**Intimacy**

Dinner is magical.

It’s their first official date as a couple and Maggie makes it special with a homecooked meal and fairy lights strung up around Alex’s apartment. She’d told Alex to leave her spare key under the mat and give her an hour to prepare before she came home. Alex had never trusted any of her former partners to be alone in her apartment, but that’s just another way in which Maggie is different. Besides the obvious.

When she arrives home, Maggie is standing at the stove, stirring a pot of something that smells _heavenly_ and the lights are dimmed, making the white fairy lights look like stars around the room. Alex pays them barely a second glance as her eyes zero in on her girlfriend, though. She puts her gun and badge and bag down by the door and makes a beeline straight for Maggie, wrapping her arms around her waist and smiling as she felt the smaller woman startle a second and then relax back into her arms.

“Hey, you,” Maggie hums, leaning back against Alex’s chest as Alex presses her lips to the nape of her neck. Maggie’s hair is up in a messy bun and she’s wearing a casual plaid shirt and form-fitting jeans. She’d told Alex to dress casual, but she’s still floored by how _domestic_ this is. As if she hadn’t curled up on the couch with Maggie just last week and shared a medium pizza with her curled under her arm. “How was work?”

Alex smiles against her neck and sighs, nuzzling against her ear. “It was good,” she says, softly. “But this is better.” She nips at Maggie’s ear and the shorter woman inhales sharply.

“Go sit down,” she says, turning to look up into Alex’s eyes. “You’re distracting me and I’d rather not burn down your apartment on our first date.”

“It still wouldn’t be the worst first date I’ve ever had,” Alex replies, thinking back to just last year, as Max Lord had attempted to spoon-feed her like a child. Then tried to kill her sister like a week later.

Still, she does as Maggie says and simply presses a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, before moving away to sit at the kitchen island, watching Maggie as she moves around the kitchen, seasoning whatever sauce she’s making with spices that she must have brought from home because God knows Alex doesn’t have any of that. She barely spent any time in her apartment before Maggie came along, preferring to spend her nights curled up with Kara on her couch, binge-watching TV shows and fighting over the last pot sticker.

But, no offense to Kara, she could see herself spending far more time at her own apartment, watching Maggie move around her kitchen like she lives there. Alex has half a mind to ask her to move in with her, but she’s self-aware enough to know that it’s too soon.

Instead, she watches and smiles and sighs and tries to remind herself that this is all _real_. Maggie Sawyer is really here and she’s really making dinner for them and this is really their first date and _Maggie Sawyer is really her girlfriend_. And Alex feels like the luckiest person in the entire world right now. She feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart swelling in her chest and she’s _never_ felt like this on a first date and a few months ago she didn’t even understand _why_ , but now she does and she’s just…she’s so damn happy.

Maggie Sawyer makes her so damn happy.

“Stop staring at me and go set the table,” Maggie says, not even turning around. Alex grins and stands, walking around the counter to reach up for the plates and cups in a cupboard, brushing past Maggie, who she can feel shiver against her chest. Alex smirks as she comes back down and presses a quick kiss to Maggie’s cheek, before slipping away.

She sets the table, sneaking glances back at her girlfriend, who spoons their food into serving dishes and carries them to the table. She sets them down on the table and gives Alex a smile, reaching forward to kiss her lips. “Sit down,” she whispers against her mouth. “I’ll get the wine.”

“Ooh,” Alex coos. “There’s wine, too?”

“Of course there’s wine,” Maggie chuckles. “What kind of date would it be without wine?”

“True,” Alex concedes with a laugh. “Let me help, at least.” She stands and together they walk into the kitchen, Alex reaching up into one of the high cabinets for wine glasses while Maggie grabs a bottle of red from the fridge. They bump hips as they head back to the table and Alex finds herself blushing at the look Maggie gives her when they sit down across from one another.

She doesn’t say a word as Maggie pours them each a glass of wine and scoops spaghetti and meatballs into their plates—but she does laugh. Maggie smiles up at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Alex says. “Just…my favorite movie when I was a kid was _Lady and the Tramp_ and, for weeks, I made my mom make spaghetti and meatballs almost every night and I would imagine myself sharing spaghetti with somebody else and I just…oh god, that’s a really embarrassing story.” She blushes and looks down at her plate, scraping her fork through the noodles.

When she feels a warmth on her hand, she looks up to see Maggie smiling at her and holding her hand on the table. With her opposite hand, she twirls a long piece of spaghetti on her fork and offers one end to Alex, who accepts it with a shy smile, before unraveling it and taking the opposite end into her own mouth. Alex’s heart lights up as they each move towards each other, their lips inching closer until they’re touching and there’s sauce running down both of their chins and they’re giggling.

Alex wrinkles her nose, pressing her lips to Maggie’s briefly before backing off and reaching for a napkin. “That was a lot messier than I thought it’d be.”

“Still romantic, though,” Maggie replies, grinning as she takes a sip of her wine.

Alex snorts. “Yeah, _so_ romantic,” she laughs, reaching for her own glass. Maggie smiles at her as they sip their wine and it’s then that Alex realizes that their fingers are still intertwined. She makes no move to untangle them, though. Instead, she sips her wine and twirls her spaghetti and carries on conversation, unable to suppress a wide happy smile. She feels warmth spread through her belly the longer they sit there, holding hands, and she _knows_ that it has nothing to do with the wine or the food and has everything to do with the woman in front of her.

When they’re finished eating, Maggie stands up, reaching for Alex’s plate, but Alex shoos her away.

“Go sit,” she says. “I’ll handle the cleanup.”

“Babe, no,” Maggie sighs. “I cooked; I should clean.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mags,” Alex huffs, standing and finally letting go of her hand to grab the dishes before Maggie can take them, as well as the wine glasses. “Now, go sit… _babe_.” She winks and Maggie laughs, raising her hands in concession as she turns and makes her way towards Alex’s couch, flopping down over the edge so that her legs are slung over the arm of the sofa. She sighs, dreamily, as she waits for Alex to return.

When she does, her girlfriend grins down at her and gives Maggie a _look_.

“What?” Maggie hums, smiling up at her.

“Nothing,” Alex says. “Just…has anybody ever told you how adorable you are?”

“Only every day of my life,” Maggie replies, grinning cockily. “But it’s means a little something more coming from a beauty like you.” She winks and Alex rolls her eyes.

“You know,” she says, “you don’t have to flirt anymore. I’m already yours.”

Maggie’s smile widens at that and she pushes herself up—quite impressively—until she’s perched on the arm of the sofa and looking up into Alex’s eyes. “If you think that’s going to stop me from telling you how beautiful you are every single day, then I’m afraid you don’t know me at all, Danvers.” Alex feels tears well up in her eyes and attempts to blink them away even as she lowers her lips to Maggie’s, pressing a deep, earth-shattering kiss on her mouth.

Maggie moans and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her closer as she opens her legs and allows the taller women to step in between them. In turn, Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and deepens the kiss, sighing as she curls her body around her.

Without warning, Maggie is suddenly lifted up and she squeaks, eliciting a laugh from Alex as she helps the tiny woman to wrap her legs around her waist and begins to carry her, hands planted firmly under her thighs, to the big, Queen-sized bed across the room. Maggie would be lying if she said she wasn’t completely turned on by Alex’s strength (especially what she can see in the rippling arm muscles).

When Alex lays her down, she presses kisses down Maggie’s jaw, her fingers reaching lightly for the buttons on her shirt and Maggie gasps, halting her hands with one of her own. “Wait,” she says, breathlessly. “Alex, wait.” She swallows thickly as Alex immediately pulls away, her hands leaving Maggie’s body to rest on either side of her on the bed as she looks down at her, concern etched in her features.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her chest heaving slightly with her labored breaths.

“It’s…it’s nothing,” Maggie sighs, reaching up to cup Alex’s cheek, smiling as Alex kisses the pad of her thumb when it swipes over her bottom lip. “I just…I don’t think we’re ready…f-for _that_. Not yet.”

Alex furrows her brow for a moment and Maggie can practically see the gears turning in her head and then her eyes widen and her cheeks bloom hot pink and she bites her lips and shakes her head. “Wait, wait, wait,” Alex says, “did you think I was…? Oh, god.” She backs away, turning and dropping on the bed next to Maggie, covering her face with her hands. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she says, then she suddenly begins to laugh, looking over at Maggie with a wide grin. She continues to laugh for a long moment, unable to stop until her body is practically shaking. Maggie stares at her, confused.

“What is it?” she asks, unable to suppress her own smirk. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Alex says, snorting. “Just…well, I’m not really ready for _that_ either. I was just…” she trails off, biting her lip and blushing.

“What?” Maggie asks.

Alex takes a deep breath. “I was just trying to, um, like…reach your, um…skin?”

“What?” Maggie repeats, turning so that her entire body is facing Alex.

Alex’s blush deepens and she presses her hand over her entire face, taking a deep breath. “You’re wearing a flannel shirt,” she says finally. “A button-down flannel shirt. With long sleeves. Covering most of your top half. I just…I want to kiss your neck. And your shoulders. And your…” she motions to Maggie’s chest and the small woman grins.

“Aww, Danvers,” she teases, “I’m swooning.” Alex groans and Maggie laughs, reaching out to pull Alex’s face back to hers, pressing their lips back together. Alex smiles against her mouth and rolls her body to lean over Maggie’s as she continues to undo the buttons on Maggie’s shirt, finding a camisole underneath. She sighs, trailing her lips down Maggie’s neck and over her shoulder, tossing the flannel to the side as she drags Maggie up the bed, towards her pillows. She pulls the hair tie out, allowing Maggie’s long dark locks to spread out like a halo around her hair. She lets Maggie reach under her shirt, pushing it up until Alex is removing that, too, and left only with a bra to cover her top half.

Neither of them seem to mind too much.

They stay like that for a while, making out and allowing their hands to roam one another’s bodies, learning each other and leaving marks on one another’s necks, giggling when they bump noses and foreheads and when fingers begin to fumble. Eventually, they begin to tire out and Maggie lays draped over Alex’s body as the woman beneath her starts to drift off, one arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist. After a while, Maggie starts to pull away.

“I should probably get going,” she says, softly, “before I fall asleep on you.”

Alex tightens her hold. “Stay,” she murmurs, pressing her face into Maggie’s neck and wrapping her arms around her waist like she’s some kind of teddy bear. Maggie snorts and presses a kiss to her temple.

“You sure?” she whispers.

“ _Stay_ ,” Alex repeats.

“Okay,” Maggie sighs. “But I’m gonna need to borrow some clothes. These jeans are nice, but they were not made to sleep in.”

“Mmkay,” Alex sighs, releasing her. “Closet’s over there.” She gestures vaguely with the flop of her arm, not even bothering to open her eyes and Maggie chuckles, slipping off the bed and heading into the large, walk-in closet.

Alex’s clothes are hung pretty neatly and there’s a small dresser pushed to the side. Maggie opens the top drawer and pulls out the first shirt she sees, smiling at the sun and the “Hello Sunshine” caption scrawled across it. She brings the orange fabric to her nose and inhales, taking in Alex’s scent. It fills her with warmth and she slips the shirt on over her head. It reaches midthigh and Maggie undoes the button and zipper on her jeans as she walks back out to the bed, slipping them down her legs and abandoning them at the closet door as she joins her girlfriend in bed.

Alex is already snoring, the blankets covering her body and her face pressed into her pillow. Her pants are crumpled next to the bed and she’s wearing the shirt she’d come in with. Maggie can tell she’s not wearing any pants and she shivers at the thought of their bare legs touching under the covers—intertwining as they sleep. She climbs into bed and wraps her arm around Alex’s waist, pressing the front of her body flush against Alex’s back and sighing as she feels herself relax.

“Goodnight, Alex,” she whispers against the nape of Alex’s neck.

“Goodnight, Mags,” Alex murmurs back, the fingers of one of her hands interlacing with Maggie’s around her waist. Maggie smiles and allows sleep to consume her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I don't think they had sex. Not yet. Alex is still too green. I think we'll KNOW when it happens, though.
> 
> You can send me prompts on Tumblr @cassiebones


End file.
